When We Were Younger
by Sparkling-Cider1
Summary: Harry and Draco are older now. As they lie in bed, they come to a mutual decision to move on... but move on in what way? Fluffy, one-shot Harry/Draco


Author Notes: This fic almost made me cry while I was writing it. I hope you enjoy it, because I love it. Please take the time to read and review, for I feed off of reviews.  
  
~Zelda  
  
When We Were Younger  
  
"Boy, Harry, when I was younger I could fly around that Quidditch pitch so fast." Draco said to Harry as they lay in their bed, old, gray, and very much 478 years old.  
  
"Yeah, and I could fly twice as fast as you could." Harry responded.  
  
"No you couldn't. I was always fastest," Draco retorted, always up for a challenge.  
  
"No you weren't."  
  
"Yes I was."  
  
"Weren't."  
  
"Was."  
  
"Oh forget it." Harry ended the conversation.  
  
There was a long pause.  
  
"Harry?" Draco asked.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I'm tired. So tired."  
  
"I know, Draco. Me too."  
  
"Sometimes I wish it would all just end. We live a nice peaceful life and all, but it's just like. I want to go somewhere I haven't been," Draco said.  
  
"Me too, Draco. Me too." Harry wound his arm tighter around Draco's waist and kissed the temple of his forehead.  
  
They lay content in each other's arms like that for a while, before they both fell asleep.  
  
~In Draco's Dream~  
  
He was flying. Flying high and soaring around Hogwarts, back in his younger self. He could feel the wind rushing against his face and blowing his Quidditch robes back behind him enticingly. He grinned widely when he saw Harry Potter step onto the pitch and flew down next to him.  
  
"Want to race, Potter?" he asked Harry.  
  
Harry nodded, never one to give up a challenge.  
  
"Alright, then, from here, around the pitch, and back."  
  
Harry nodded again. At exactly the same time, they took off, flying their brooms around the pitch. First Harry was in the lead. Then Draco. Then it was a tie, both of them, flying as fast as they good, looks of intense concentration on their faces.  
  
They hit the ground at the same time, falling off their broomsticks, Draco lying on top of Harry.  
  
"Good race, Malfoy," Harry said.  
  
"You too, Potter," Draco responded.  
  
They grinned at each other, and dove in for a kiss. A long, hard, sweet kiss filled with emotion. A kiss for the years to come and a kiss for the years that had already passed.  
  
~In Harry's Dream~  
  
He was walking through the endless corridors of Hogwarts. He wasn't sure where exactly he was going, but it didn't matter. All he wanted to do was find the person that mattered most to him.  
  
Eventually, his wandering footsteps took him to the door of the Astronomy Tower. And sure enough, there sat Draco Malfoy, young, sexy, and clad in black on a navy bean bag chair.  
  
"I thought'd you'd come," Draco said.  
  
"Of course I came. How could you think I wouldn't?" Harry asked.  
  
"I didn't think that. I knew however, that you weren't sure whether to come or not."  
  
Harry cast his eyes downward.  
  
"You're right, I wasn't sure," Harry stated calmly. "But I'm glad I did come."  
  
"Me too, Harry," Draco said, getting up. "Me too."  
  
He walked over to Harry and took his face in his hands.  
  
"You have no idea how glad I am you came," Draco said, before lowering his lips onto Harry's.  
  
Harry kissed Draco back with equal fervor. He placed tiny kisses on Draco's lips, before completely descending upon them, licking Draco's bottom lip with his tongue, and gaining entrance with a moan from Draco. He massaged their tongues together in the most passionate, loving way he ever thought possible.  
  
"Draco." Harry moaned. "I'm so glad you're here."  
  
~Back in Harry and Draco's current time~  
  
The two men had clenched each other so tight during the time they were sleeping, it was a wonder they didn't suffocate.  
  
Two hours later, they were still sleeping soundly. Or so was thought. Harry cracked an eye open when he felt Draco shift next to him. Both of Draco's eyes were open, and he was staring at Harry.  
  
"Harry." he said softly.  
  
"What is it, Draco?" Harry answered.  
  
"I can't hold on anymore. I really can't. I'm just too tired."  
  
"What? But we've always survived everything together," Harry protested.  
  
"Harry. my time has come," Draco said plainly.  
  
"Draco? Are you. sure?"  
  
"Yes. I'm positive. I love you, Harry. Don't ever forget that." Draco's eyes closed. He breathed in and out slower than normal.  
  
"Draco. no, you can't. please don't leave me." Harry wimpered.  
  
Draco lifted his hand and clasped Harry's. His eyes cracked open once more.  
  
"Then come with me." And the silver gray eyes were lost once again. Harry let a single tear slip down his cheek. Holding Draco's hand, he closed his eyes, feeling his breathing getting shorter, his lungs not taking in as much oxygen. His heart beat slowly, until it was almost nothing.  
  
"I'm. coming with you. Draco."  
  
His voice faded into the darkness, as he and Draco stopped breathing altogether. Their hearts stopped beating, and the oxygen was lost from their bodies. They had survived everything together, from defeating the Dark Lord, to getting their own flat in Muggle London, to putting Lucius Malfoy in Azkaban. And now, they would die together, the silver ring on Draco Malfoy's finger and the golden ring on Harry Potter's clinging together to form the bond that would never break, through life, or and through death. 


End file.
